Happily ever After..........
by Goddess
Summary: Relena is getting married to ...................................( it is not what you think at all)


Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing. I only own Mac, he is my Character. Please do not sue me you will not get much! LOL ! On to the story.......... 

**__**

Happily Ever After....................................

by Goddess

She sat on the couch with feet kicked upon the coffee table, absentmindedly spreading the glossy black nail polish over her toenails flawlessly. She smirked to herself, admiring her handiwork. There was a short tap on the door frame, 22 year old Relent Peace craft looked up to see who was disturbing her peace. In the doorway, stood a breathtakingly handsome young man. He stood almost 6 foot tall with chestnut brown hair that was shoulder length, and he had a muscular build. He stood in the doorway, staring at her with his steel gray eyes. Relena smiled brightly, "Good evening Mac, I was wondering when you'd stop by." she greeted him warmly. Maxwell Mackenzie Scott smiled at his friend, sitting on the love seat across from her with a weary sigh. "I hate women." Mac grumbled aloud, pulling his tie loose from him neck. Relena suppressed a chuckle, absentmindedly applying another coat of polish to a nail "but what about me?" Mackenzie threw her a cold glare, "was it that bad, Mac?" Relena looked up with concern for her friend- patiently waiting to hear the Scottish man's new female woe. Mackenzie shook his head, "Yes, And I am not much into talking about it- so what is new with you, my dearest Friend?" Relena capped the nail polish, kicked her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch "Oh the usual, Peace Council meeting- then meeting with the Cinq Kingdom's advisors." Mac laughed - eyeing his best friend. "You are always busy. Don't you ever date? In the five years I have known you- you have not been on one date." Relena closed her eyes and sighed as the cold emptiness washed over her, "I have no need to date- when do I have the time? Anyway- I don't believe I am incapable of loving anyone in that way anymore." Mac sensed his friend's depression- and felt sorry he asked the question. "Hey Lena, do you remember that pact we made when we were 18? The one that we said if we weren't married by the time we were 22 that we'd marry each other?" Mac joked, trying to rescue Relena from the coldness that now froze her heart. A smile crossed Relena's face, "Yeah. That was when I first met you. I never knew that you'd become my best friend, though- so that really doesn't stand. It would be funny though." Mac walked over to the bar in the corner, and poured two small glasses of whiskey "And why doesn't it stand? Friends are sometimes the best people to spend the rest of your life with." He questioned in that familiar Scottish accent as he handed Relena a glass. He sat in his usual chair across from her, in front of the chess set. Relena sipped her whiskey, choking a bit on it - she was not a drinker in the least, she thought to herself. "Mac, don't be offended. I just meant that I love you, but not in that way. Your far too good of friend to marry me- I cause trouble to any man I come in contact with." She explained cautiously, hiding her true emotions behind her official "Queen of the world" mask, but behind the mask her blue eyes revealed the turmoil within. "Oh come off it, Lena. You are still waiting for him to come back." Her face turned red, he enjoyed watching her squirm- uncomfortably searching for the right words. Relena's azure eyes grew cold and they lost their usual sparkle, "It's been seven years- I gave up on him a long time ago. I know that he is not coming back. He protected me out of duty-not out of love. I was just another mission to him." Her voice had a slight chill in it. Mac sensed he had touched a nerve, "well, the fact is Darling that it is Friday night and you- a beautiful young eligible woman is at home- painting your toenails. That is just pathetic. So, Ms. Peace craft, I am taking you out for the evening and plan to show you the time of your life." Relena smiled as she tested the coat of polish on her toe cautiously, "alright, Mr. Scott- what are you suggesting we do?" A smile crossed her lips as she replied. Suddenly, Mac was dragging her out of the room; "it's a surprise." She laughed at her best friend's audacity. Mac had sent her upstairs to change into some "normal" clothes instead of her usual suit and blazer, while he went downstairs to plot against her with Pagan. Five minutes later, Relena arrived down stairs dressed in a pair of comfortable wide legged Levi's and a backless black halter-top that tied in the back. She had unbraided her waist length honey-blonde hair and brushed it out, leaving it hanging about her waist. Mac drew in a gasp of surprise when he saw her; she looked unlike the girl that left him five minutes ago- she was even more beautiful. Relena smiled at Mac sheepishly, "Too Normal?" She asked, noticing his unending gaze. Mac was shook awake by her voice, he blinked a few times and then blushed uncomfortably "No, and you just look different than you did before. You look very pretty." Relena turned a faint shade of pink as she held out her arm for Mac, "Shall we?" Mac smiled charmingly as he opened the door to his Explorer, "And so we shall."

The dance club was packed with bodies, Duo sighed to himself. It wasn't often he got to take his wife, Hilde, out due to work- but when they did go out she always picked the strangest spots to go. Duo was enjoying a slow dance with Hilde, when someone bumped in to him. Feeling the brush of hair against his arm, he turned around to stare a surprised Relena Peacecraft in the face. "Sorry, I wasn't watching." Is all she said, recovering from her shock and trying to place the familiar face in front of her? The name popped in to her Head suddenly, 'Duo. How could I forget?' she thought to herself. Duo had stopped dancing and Hilde wanted to know why- she looked at whom he was talking to and smiled. 'Relena. I thought she disappeared from the face of the earth.' Hilde thought with a smile as she saw her old friend. Duo was grabbing both her and Relena's arms-leading them to a table. The trio sat down at a little table as the DJ changed the music to another fast song. Duo smiled at Relena "It's been a while. How have you been?" Hilde asked, squeezing Duo's hand in excitement. Relena let off a weary smile, "Surviving. How have you guys been? I am sorry I could not make it to the wedding- but an unfortunate incident kept me." Duo's expression went from being glad to questioning, "What incident?" He asked in his friendly tone. Relena stared at her black fingernails, nervously chipping the paint "Milliardo had me hospitalized after I attempted suicide. We were trying to keep it quiet- so I had no way to contact you." Duo shook his head sadly as a young man walked over to the table. The man put his arms around Relena's shoulders possessively, "Relena, it seems as if you made friends." He smiled, speaking smoothly in an Irish accent. Duo took note of the man's appearance, from the shoulder length hair the color of his own to the steel gray eyes. Relena turned to him with a smile, "Mac, these are my old friends," she replied pointing at Duo- then Hilde, "Duo and Hilde Maxwell." Mackenzie held out his hand to Duo, "Mackenzie Maxwell Scott. It's a pleasure." Duo shook his hand uncertainly, "Same here." Just about then a petite redheaded giggling woman ran over, Pulling Mac back out on the dance floor. "I'll be back in a few," Mac called to Relena as he was pulled away, Relena just waved him away as to say 'have fun'. Relena smiled to herself, "That is my best friend Mac, he dragged me here tonight. He said that the fact I was at home painting my nails on a Friday night was pathetic." She laughed out loud. Hilde laughed and squeezed Duo's hand, " You don't go out?" Relena shook her head and shrugged, "I don't really. I always have another place to be all the time. I have no personal life." Duo searched her appearance as the women conversed,'What could have upset her so bad to make her want to take her own life? What happened to you, Relena? She really doesn't appear to be the same person anymore- she is so much quieter.' he thought to himself. The three had sat at the same table for a hour, conversing on how their lives had developed. Relena was relieved to hear that Duo's business was going well and the other pilots had found good lives themselves. Trowa had married Catherine and now have a two year old daughter named Carol, whom enjoyed circus life. Quatre was running the Winner family business, Sally and Wufei got married also- and now resided in China to raise their 6 month old son, Hakira.But when Duo came to the subject of Heero, Relena shook her head, "I am sorry- but I have no need to hear of him. I am sure he is well." Is all she said quietly? Duo smiled at Relena, understanding her reasons for not wanting to know of Heero- She had already had enough pain in her life. Her love for him caused her more pain and torment than any physical wound ever could. The night dwindled on- Mac danced with every crazed girl that followed him as Duo, Hilde and Relena caught up on lost time. About 1:15 am- Relena stated how tired she was and Mac saw it was time to take her home. But she did not leave without a open invitation to visit with the Maxwell's anytime. As Mac drove her home, she smiled- thinking about how nice it was to have some of her old friends again. Mac walked her to the back door, he looked over at her sheepishly- noticing her facial features in the moonlight. How her azure blue eyes shined and how her blonde hair shone a few shades paler in the light that illuminated her. They stopped at the door, "Thanks for the time, Mac. Your right- I needed to go out." She turned to hi. He took her hand gingerly, gathering his courage looking up into her eyes with his steel blue ones. "You know I wasn't kidding about getting married. I know you'll never love me like you loved him- but we could learn to love each other in our own way." His voice wavered a bit in his proposal. Relena looked up in sheer shock- this was Mac, her best friend for five years. She had never thought of him as dating material- let alone marriage material. Unsure what to say, she just looked up at him. He sensed her shock, "just think about it and let me know later." he spoke softly and leaned over- kissing her softly on the cheek like he always did- then walking away. Relena just watched him walk away - then she decided it was time for a walk in the garden to straighten out her confused heart.

About 1:40 am, Relena stepped into the backdoor, in to the kitchen- cringing a bit when the door let out a loud groan. She had tried to sneak in as quietly as possible, as not to wake anyone- but she was relieved when she spotted Lucrezia at the kitchen table. She smiled to see her sister in-law home, she often missed her companionship. Lucrezia looked up with surprise at Relena, as Relena sat down at the table with her. Lucrezia greeted her with a warm smile, as she sipped her coffee "A little late for you, Relena." Relena blushed as she poured herself a cup of coffee, " Mac dragged me out to this club- it was alright though. I saw Duo and Hilde." Lucrezia stared down at her newspaper, "oh," is all she said- she was absorbed in a article. Relena stared into her steaming cup of coffee "Mac asked me to marry him." she spoke aloud, listening to the confusion in her own voice. Lucrezia looked up, her eyes wide in disbelief, "He what? What did you say?" Relena shrugged, taking a sip of her hot coffee "nothing actually- I was so shocked I didn't say anything. So I stood there with my face like this," she imitated the face," I never thought of Mac like marriage material." Noin chucked, the shock wearing off. "Well, Relena, your no longer 16 and we can't really tell you what is good for you anymore- your all grown up. So do you love Mac?" Relena thought for a moment, "He knows that I will never be in love like romantic love ever again- and he accepts that. I guess he would be a good mate because he is in the same line of work, he has been my best friend through good times and bad and I have known him along time. He is handsome, funny, smart and everything in the world I could ever want- but why can't I just see the opportunity in all of this?" she mused out loud, playing with her spoon in the cup- stirring the coffee one way and then another tediously. Noin stood up, put her empty coffee cup in the sink and stood in the doorway- studying Relena for a moment. Noin sighed deeply, looking into Relena's eyes She is so much like her brother "Your heart will let you know the answer, don't push it if you are not ready for it though. Things that aren't so well thought out often in end in disaster. Anyway- you are still so young." She warned her as she walked away. Relena sat alone for a moment before putting her cup in the sink, lost in her own thoughts along with Noin's warning why am I hesitating? He is not coming back, Baka. Do you really want to be alone all your life? Relena snapped back to reality and decided it was time for bed, at least sleeping would numb her mind from her own thoughts-allowing her to escape herself for just a few hours. 

The sun crept into the windows, dragging it's warm rays over the bed. The rays warmed the sleeping Princesses body and greeted her in to the day pleasantly- but still she slept, unaffected by the gentle persuasion to join the rest of the waking world. Unaffected until the clock radio suddenly went off to the surprise of Relena. Sitting straight up- then relaxing again- listening to the Tori Amos song that played her wake up call. She sighed and began to sing along with Tori, "Past the mission and I smell the roses." She got dressed for her morning flight lesson with Noin, dressing in a tight black flight suit with silver racing stripes running down the sleek suit. Relena smiled as she walked out the door to the kitchen, she enjoyed flight lessons. Noin was teaching her how to pilot a mobile suit. Even though they were in a time of peace- Relena felt it was necessary to know how to protect her country if another war was to break out. She had decided a long time ago that she would fight despite her beliefs to save the lives of others- her heart would not allow her to do anything else. The morning passed by quickly and the afternoon passed even quicker- Relena's mind was not on anything she was doing at the moment- her mind was on Mac's proposal. Now, once again-night had come again, except this time no usual visit from Mac. Relena was secretly glad, as much as she loved Mac as her friend and enjoyed his company- she really needed the time to think, and from the looks of things this evening- Mac realized it too. Relena took in the view of the city from the high balcony, admiring the dazzling lights from far below the manor. The air had the faint smell of lilac and vanilla from the blooms that proudly opened their petals below the balcony in the garden. The warm breeze caused the flames from the Tiki torches in the garden to flicker for a moment. Relena turned around looking into the darkness of her bedroom through the glass doors. A girl stared at her from the darkness of the doors- she realized that she was seeing the sixteen year old version of herself, the girl wore the red school uniform and her same hopeless love struck smile. The girl walked over to the balcony rail next to Relena, looking into the garden then back at Relena. She girl smiled brightly and her azure blue eyes shined in the warm glow of the Tiki torches flame, "have you seen him? I know he'll be here." she asked with innocence in her young voice. Relena looked down at the vision and shook her head sadly at her own naiveness at that age, "No, your mistaken, he will not be back." she replied to the girl firmly with ice hidden in her tone. The young girl looked up at her defiantly- with the fire burning in the same blue eyes, "Your Wrong. He'll be back- I promise." with that- the girl vanished. A single tear fell from the blue eyes that had seen so much pain and now, Relena smiled- knowing that her heart had finally let Heero go. Relena looked up toward the sky, toward space and whispered to the air "Heero, I hope you are happy wherever you are. I have a feeling you have moved on with your life and now it's time for me to move on with mine." The stars that twinkled in the sky seemed to glow a bit brighter when she made up her mind and took her fate into her own hands.

Meanwhile on Colony L3:

Heero Yuy walked through streets, gliding through the mass of people with ease. He felt someone bump into his side, and saw a familiar glint of honey-blonde hair flash before him. He stopped to help the girl up, his heart pleading it to be Relena- but his mind praying it was not her. His heart skipped a beat as he offered his hand to the girl, whom was picking herself up of the sidewalk. "Are you alright miss?" He asked, as the girl looked up. The girl was not Relena, Her violet eyes met his and she blushed with embarrassment. She smiled slightly, "yea. I am sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. Thank you." then she walked away. But her form reminded him so much of Relena- her build and hair- from behind he couldn't tell the difference between the two. He looked at his watch and realized he was running out of time to meet his shuttle to earth. He sped up his pace and silently cursed himself for keeping Relena in his heart even now. But his heart reminded him that he had always been in love with her and that it was his own foolish pride that kept him away from the person he loved the most. He gripped his bag tighter as he reached the space port and boarded his shuttle. He stared into space as the shuttle took off, "Relena wherever you are- I hope you are happy. It was my only wish for you to be happy." He whispered to the air- almost too soft to be heard. The blackness made Heero long to sleep, so he closed his eyes- feeling the aching void deep inside his heart that only one person could fill. 

ON EARTH:

Relena sat in the Burgundy Jeep wrangler that Zechs had given her for her twentieth birthday. The Red light had just turned green and she drove toward the exit for the long dirt road toward the Junk yard. Relena ran her hand over the smooth, tan colored leather seat- remembering how much she was surprised when Zechs and Noin gave her the Jeep. She loved her Jeep, how the open top let the sunshine in and how the wind blew through her hair. She almost felt like a normal person- not a guarded Princess when she was in her jeep. She had finally reached Duo's Junkyard and Auto shop, she parked the Jeep and wandered in to the recesses of the dark garage. Two feet poked out curiously from under a Porsche, "Hilde? Hilde? Is that you, dearest? Can you hand me that 3/8 crescent wrench over there." The muffled voice under the car pointed toward the pile of tools next to him. Relena smiled, picked up the certain tool and handed it to the figure under the car. Duo suddenly realized by looking at the person whom hand was in front of him was not Hilde, the short well kept nails was polished a midnight black. "I'm not Hilde, but I think I will do in this case." A familiar female voice quipped. Duo crept out from under the car, looking up at the slim figure of Relena Peacecraft. Duo smiled brightly at her, "Relena, what brings you by? Let me let Hilde know you're here- she'll love the company. Hilde! Hilde, Relena is here." he called into a small room in the corner of the large shop. Hilde stuck her head out from the room, seeing Relena a smile came across her face instantly "Relena! It's about time you stopped by to see us!" Hilde greeted her warmly- joining her husband. Hilde stood next to Duo, suppressing a chuckle as she attempted to wipe away a spot of black grease from his cheek lovingly. Relena was glad for the warm greeting because she felt that she had to tell the big news to someone( before she burst with excitement or fear, of which she could not tell). "Actually, I came here to just visit, and I have something to tell you guys.", She drew in a deep breath, " Mackenzie and I are getting married" Hilde's eyes grew about the size of saucers, but Duo's grew the size of plates. "Whoa! Married- that is a surprise. Let's go inside and talk about this." Hilde replied, the shock wearing off while Duo was speechless ( something that rarely happened). Duo sat down next to his wife at the kitchen table- eyeing Relena as if she might not be real. "So how did this happen?" He asked, astonishment still lingering in his voice. Relena shrugged as she sipped her cup of tea, "I dunno really. Mac has been my best friend for five years, I never considered him marriage material. But when we were 18 we made this pact that if we both weren't married by the age of 22- we'd marry each other. I never thought about the pact again until Mac brought it up the other night and after meeting you guys at the club, I was thinking about all that has happened in the last seven years and figured it was time to move on with my life. I guess it will be a change for the better to actually belong to someone." Hilde looked at Duo, then back at Relena almost sadly , "do you love him, Relena?" Relena looked up from her cup of tea, tears threatening to break her happy facade "We both have a understanding that we love each other as friends and maybe in time we can grow to love each other in the romantic sense- but I fear that I am incapable of loving anyone that way again. That kind of love almost killed me." Duo knew what she was talking about. Her love for Heero almost caused her to take her own life, but this was a bad way about killing old feelings, he thought to himself. Duo forced a smile, "Wow. Well-I'll be happy to be there for you." Hilde replied, noticing Relena's facade slowly breaking. From that point, the conversation went on to another subject because both Hilde and Duo both realized how fragile Relena's mental state appeared. The couple gave her a grand tour of the massive junk yard, and as the sun was setting- Relena hopped back into her jeep and said farewell to her friends. As they watched the Burgundy Jeep drive into the sunset, Hilde turned to Duo with wide eyes. "She is making such an incredible mistake. You can see it in her eyes that she thinks so too." Hilde whispered softly, Duo put his arm around her gently, "yeah, but it's a mistake she'll have to see for herself. I wish Heero was here- He could stop all of this before it becomes a mistake."

Heero walked through the space port looking around. The once war-torn Cinq Kingdom bared no marks for the wars that had raged there a few years before. Heero watched the image of Relena running to her limo on the Television on the wall, he smiled She has really changed, for the better it appears. Heero shook himself from the gaze on the TV and kept walking. He hailed a Taxi and gave the driver an address. He leaned back in the backseat and closed his eyes, silently listening to the rain fall on the top of the car's roof. Relena

Hilde cursed at the PC board in front of her, rubbed her eyes and looked at the watch on her wrist. 12:46 p.m., Damn! I never realized it was so late she yawned and stood up, turning the light off in her workshop. Hilde wandered through the Shop- glancing out the window across the room. A dark figure was approaching the shop door she noticed, though the darkness and rain covered his identity. Duo didn't mention anyone stopping by this late and he is most likely asleep by now. She grabbed the closest weapon, which in this case was a screw driver and slunk closer to the door. Hilde took a deep breath then flung the door open with screw driver in hand- ready to strike. Hilde turned a shade paler when she recognized the person at the door: Heero Yuy. She exhaled and lowered her dangerous weapon- Heero's look of shock returned to normal when Hilde relaxed her screw driver. She stepped back from the door, in a way- inviting him in. Hilde took a deep breath, Boy, do you got some surprises in store for you.and shut the shop door. 

Noin stared at her Sister in-law, watching her pretend to be happy trying on wedding gowns. Relena hid her fear behind a mask that she never seemed to take off- but Noin was better trained in seeing past the mask that seemed to be a family trademark. Relena turned to Noin, "Well, I think this is the one. What do you think?" Noin nodded approvingly with a small smile. Relena looked in to the mirror before her- trying to hide the tear that threatened to reveal itself at any moment. "Are you sure about this? It seems like you aren't really that happy with the decision. And the big day is only a week away." Relena sighed heavily, looking up to see Noin's concern "you really want to know?" Noin waited for her to continue, " I am not sure- at first I thought this was a good idea. But now, I can't even get excited about it . Somewhere in my heart I know this is wrong." Noin patted her sister- in laws hand gently, "What do you want to do then?" Relena looked at herself in the mirror, then sat down in the chair next to her. "I don't really want to marry Mac. I love him but not that way, Noin I gotta tell him." Noin smiled at Relena with a approving nod, " That is the smartest thing I have heard you say all week." Relena smiled, realizing that she had stopped herself from making the biggest mistake of her life.

Mac walked onto Relena's balcony, she had paged him earlier. She must have forgotten his bachelor party was tonight. The nagging feeling of guilt weighed heavily on his conscience. The girl at his bachelor party that his fellow delegates had hired for entertainment had a strange effect on him and some how she had captured his attention- even Relena didn't do that. He almost wished he wasn't marrying Relena now- he waited his whole life for someone who captured his attention and now that person fell in his lap and he couldn't have her. Relena sat out on the balcony -watching Noin and Zechs walk in the garden below. The candles on the balcony wall illuminated Relena's delicate features. Her azure blue eyes shined in the candle light. She realized he was there, looking up and smiled at him. "Mac, Please come sit by me." She asked him, quietly looking back at The couple below. Mac sat down next to her- silently taking in her somber mood. Her eyes never leaving Zechs and Noin as they walked closely in the garden. "They are a beautiful couple aren't they? " She asked as she looked toward her brother and his wife. Mac swallowed, his heart screaming at him to tell her about the girl. "yes, they are." he replied. Suddenly in unison, "I got to tell you something." Relena lost her solemn look and smiled at Mac, "you go first," She replied. Mac swallowed hard and look in to Relena's Blue eyes. "I have met someone tonight that I have never felt s much for before." He spoke, his voice quivered. Relena smiled at the little sting and the huge feeling of relief in her heart. Mac wondered why she smiled, Relena Bit her lip and looked up at Mac, " Mac- I Love you but, not in that way and I believe that we would be making the worst mistake of our lives." Mac touched Relena's face softly, "thank you." And Relena listened on as Mac Described this girl, Angelou, whom had stole his heart. In his belief there was no one as perfect as her and No one else he'd ever want. An thought came to Relena's mind as Mac talked about the girl. Angelou was a Irish dancer that was hired by the other delegates to teach Mac some of the traditional dances of Ireland. Of course no one expected Council delegates to be wild and exciting. Relena examined Mac's features- he seemed so happy. "Well, she sounds absolutely enchanting. When can I speak with her, I think I have a plan." Relena looked at her friend coyly. 

****

The Wedding Day:

The Flowers were all in place, the Cinq kingdom's Rose garden was decorated with Purple and white streamers, roses (of Course) and balloons, The gardens maze's were full of guests. The symphony played softly as the guests began to be seated, and the sun was setting softly in the west- bathing the sea in an orange glow. Relena Stood on the balcony, over looking the garden. She sighed as the wedding march began to play and Zechs led Angelou down the Aisle to the gazebo. She smiled to herself, silently thanking herself for telling Noin and Zechs the plan before they went on with it. No one could tell who was behind the veil, and none of the guests knew it wasn't her. Relena watched the congregation, Hilde was crying into a handkerchief, Duo was looking ahead sadly. The other pilots sat on the back row, all except for Heero. She stood near the back of the balcony, dressed in a Black mini dress, long black boots -wearing a pair of silver sunglasses. She had dyed her once honey colored hair a shade of burgundy red. She smiled as she watched the Priest lead Mac and his lovely bride through their sacred vows. She looked down by her side and picked up her suitcase. She turned to leave, the inconspicuous black BMW waited outside for her departure to her new life. She turned back one last time at all her friends, mentally saying goodbye to them all. She mentally checked the list of things that she needed to do before she left, she had said her goodbyes to Noin and Milliardo earlier this morning, made her resignation tape, cleared out her bank account, deleted all files with the name Relena PeaceCraft or Relena Dorlian, and she had made her new identity. Smiling Out at her friends one last time - she picked up her suitcase and started to walk back though the house to the front door when she heard a voice behind her. "So you are just leaving?", Relena swallowed hard knowing who was speaking to her. "Heero, why aren't you watching the wedding?" Relena put down her suitcase and turned to him. Heero walked over to Relena, " I knew something wasn't right about this. Why are you leaving now?" Relena looked in to his eyes, " I couldn't actually see myself with anyone else but you- I love Mac, but as my brother, Not as a suitor. I would rather live a life of loneliness than live lying to myself about who I really love. I have decided to go make a new life- a simpler life, a life without battles to fight. I am so tired of fighting. I need to decide what I really want in life- to start anew." He looked her over, seeing that this was her true wish. "But what about the Peace of the world?" He asked her, feeling his heart breaking in his chest as he looked at her suitcase. Relena looked down and took Heero's hand in hers, then looked deeply in to his eyes. " Don't worry about that. I began a peace council that handles all the duties that I was in charge of and I am free now to do as I wish. Milliardo and Noin helped me set the whole thing up . If you want to come with me you can- I am not begging you, please come of your own free will. We can start again, on our own and no one will know who we are or where we come from. We can be just like normal people." Heero squeezed her hand gently, " But Relena, we aren't normal people." Relena looked up at him, "but we can be." Heero nodded in agreement. Heero picked up her suitcase and they walked to the door, hand in hand. 

A few months after Mackenzie's wedding, Milliardo and Noin Received a letter from a Daniella Jamison ( Relena's New identity) enclosed in am envelope with that letter was pictures. There was a picture of a lovely young woman with long Burgundy red hair in a long white wedding dress and a happy looking young man in a tux that held her. The caption on the Picture was: Now Begins Happily Ever After.

  



End file.
